


This World's Grace

by Kakushigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aka they all come back eventually, Gen, Hunter!Castiel, Hunter!Lucifer, Hunter!Michael, M/M, Not Really Character Death, basically all the angels are now both human and hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novak-Milligan clan has been hunting creatures that go bump in the night as far back as any records go. There is not a single one of them who is not a hunter in some way shape or form. Trained from birth to be the most elite of supernatural hunters, it’s no wonder they’ve made quite the name for themselves. They are ruthless, but they get results. This newest generation is headed by Michael and Lucifer, a pair of twins who have only known this life. Saving the world is the only job they have, but for once they will not be doing it by themselves.</p><p>The Winchesters are new to this playing field but they are not to be underestimated. Originally they started hunting to find their father and to fulfill a vendetta against the demon who took their mother but now they fight the darkness for humanity. It is no surprise that they get pulled into one of the largest demonic invasions ever. A set of brothers, occasionally a half-brother, and an old cryptic man have faced hell time and time again but always by themselves. That's changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World's Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestoceanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestoceanna/gifts).



> This will roughly follow the plot of Supernatural with the notable exception of the whole angels story line. While it may become a plot point at a later date for the most part there will be no angels at all. The whole thing even starts near the pilot/first episode.  
> And Lucifer is less of a Mark Pellegrino and more of a 6'8" Tom Hiddleston due to him being based upon my own RP version of pre-fall Lucifer.

 

Saving  **people** , hunting  **things** , the _family business_.

{The Winchester Motto}

We aren’t here to  **save**  the  _innocents_ ; we’re here to  **condemn**  the  _wicked_.

{The Novak-Milligan Creed}

 

* * *

The first time they meet the Winchesters are unconscious and about to become a wendigo’s meal.  The Novak-Milligans break in, flame throwers blazing and kill the wendigo all the while rescuing the Winchesters.  It was all fairly under dramatic if the whole thing has not been carried out by two men who looked more like they belonged in a corporate office then out here dealing the death card to a bunch of monsters the general populace did not know existed.  It became even more surreal when the two brothers started trading banter as they released the wendigo's victims.

"Lucifer," Castiel said slowly having finished cutting down everyone, "I believe I'm familiar with these two."  He pointed to Sam and Dean.  "They're the Winchesters; Michael said to avoid them at all costs."

Lucifer shrugged at his brother kneeling down next to the lack bodies and checking their pulses.  "Nothing we can do about it now, Cas, just take them back to the hotel room and hope they aren't stupid enough to attempt to attack their saviors.  If they are the Winchesters we can't exactly take them to the hospital either."

Castiel frowns, brow furrowing in realization, "Our job just got much harder didn't it?"  Lucifer smiles at him and nods while Castiel hangs his head with a dramatic sigh.  "At least Gabriel will get a kick out of it."  He murmurs crossly, not looking forward to having to tend to the Winchesters at all, he does not understand why they cannot just leave them here, it is not like the wendigo will be coming back after all.

“You sure you can manage the other?”  Lucifer asks, hoisting Sam's lax body over his shoulder like the tall man weighs nothing. 

He glares at his brother, already feeling distaste for this job.  “Of course, Lucifer."  It is a little harder to pick up Dean Winchester for Castiel though, because he does not have the height advantage that Lucifer had with Sam.  Eventually he manages though and they trudge back through the woods to civilization, their brothers, and their hotel room.

* * *

Dean returns to consciousness slowly, noticing even before he opened his eyes that he was not still shackled to the roof of some wendigo’s cave.  When he finally manages to peel his eyes open he sees a tall man standing over his little brother who is cocooned in sheets on a motel bed.  “Get away from Sammy!”  Dean shouts and winces when it increases his headache tenfold.   The man raises his hands in a mocking manner but does as Dean insisted, moving away from Sam. 

“Let him so as he wishes,” another voice breaks in and Dean whips around to face him, forcing himself to focus through the pain and vertigo the action causes him.  He stops short at the sight of an awkward blue eyes man drowning in his trench coat standing next to his bed like some kind of stupid guardian.  “He only intends to help your brother and wishes no harm on either you or your brother.”

Dean narrows his eyes, he does not trust any of them, “And why should I trust you?”

The man laughs and puts it bluntly, “You shouldn’t trust us.”  Dean flinches away from him put on edge by his whole act.

“Cassey!” A loud voice exclaims from the direction of Sam's bed.  “That’s not how we treat our guests.”  Dean grits his teeth, head pounding and simultaneously feeling like it was wadded with cotton.

The man, Cassey apparently, just narrows his eyes in the direction of the voice, “They aren’t our guests, Gabriel, they’re our patients.  We’re kicking them out when brother determines them healed enough to not kill themselves upon exiting the room.”  Dean quickly decides that he does not like this guy; he is a complete bastard after all.  It was not like Dean had asked to be rescued!

“Hey, man,” Dean says irritably, “I’m right here, ya know.” 

Cassey gazed down at him in confusion, “I’m aware that you haven’t stood up and started wandering around.”  Dean cannot tell if this man is pulling his leg or if he is completely serious but by the groans and muffled laughter of the others in the room he is leaning towards the second option.

Instead of giving the confoundingly literal man a witty retort he crosses his arms and turns around in a huff.  He ignores the man standing behind him to assure himself that Sam is okay.  With the exception of still having the insanely tall man looming over him Sam looks fine.  A little pale maybe, but that might just be the light in the room. 

Sam’s eyes slowly open, as though aware that he’s being watched and the first thing he croaks out is, “Hey, Dean, when did wendigos start renting hotel rooms?”

“As far as I’m aware,” the calm voice of yet another man broke in before anyone else could laugh or correct Sam’s confused statement, “they haven’t.”  Dean wondered how many people where currently hiding out in this hotel room though, because honestly he had never heard of hunters that moved in large groups.  So far there were four in this little get together not including Sam and himself.

Sam’s face scrunched up in confusion, trying to place the voice and failing to.  He then attempted to turn himself to face the voice, hoping to maybe recognize the face but his attempts were quickly halted by someone’s firm hand. 

“Don’t move, Samuel, you're still recovering.  ”  Out of the corner of Sam’s eye he could see the man who was talking this time and Sam wondered if Dean had conveniently forgotten to mention that he had found hunting partners while searching for Dad. 

Dean's sudden hostile expression completely derailed that thought though.  "How do you know his name?"  Sam rolled his eyes; he did not think that these people, whoever they were, were necessarily out to get them.  Would they have not already done so if that was their goal?

Another man behind him chuckled and answered Dean, "Dean and Samuel Winchester?  Who hasn't heard of you two?  I mean the demons won't stop talkin' about Mr. Winchester Jr over here and Dean is the talk of all the other little critters."  Sam watched the cogs in Dean's head turn as he wonders exactly how many other people are in the hotel room that he cannot see.  Obviously there is Dean and the strange trenchcoat wearing man who is standing beside his bed, the man standing above him, and two others that had spoken once.  Five people, not including himself and three unknown threats that he cannot see.  Sam might be a little rusty due to Stanford but even he knows having potential enemies at your back is a very bad idea.

"Why are demons talking about Sammy?"  Dean demands obviously fishing for information and Sam is kind of curious too.  He has not been actively hunting in two, three years, and he's never hunted solo.  Comparatively, he is nothing important. 

"We don't know."  Gabriel tilted his head, "Maybe you could shed the light on that, kiddo?"  Sam shook his head, he had no clue why and Gabriel nervously knocks his hands against each other.

A cruel chuckle cascades from Dean and he demands information. "How about names first?"  They cannot honestly believe that Dean and Sam will actually tell them anything, right?

Gabriel clapped his hands again, answering most of the question, "Sure....I'm Gabriel.”  He pointed to himself then Castiel and finally Michael who was still standing in the door, "Dean-o’s little trenchcoated guardian over there is Castiel.  Uhm, tall and blonde behind me is Michelle,” the man coughs and though Gabriel rolls his eyes he does correct the name, “Michael."  Michael frowned at that but made no move to correct his errant little brother.

Dean frowned, knowing they were avoiding something and disliking them all the more for it, "And how about the man standing over Sammy?"  Michael actually winced at the question.

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks before answering in unison, "That's our older brother."  Both Winchesters wait for more info but none is forthcoming.  Dean raises an eyebrow because, really?  They really think they can get away with an unequal trade?

"Name would be nice."  Dean repeated, gradually becoming more annoyed.

Michael spoke again, his tone significantly more biting. "He's the Novak-Milligan patriarch."  Gabriel actually raised an eye in surprise; Michael was giving Lucifer the title even if on a semi-temporary basis?

Sam sighed, sagging onto the bed.  He knew Dean was not going to give this up but he just wanted it to be over, "So he's Mr. Novak-Milligan?"

"Yeah, buddy, not going to work for me."  Dean snorted, moving up to intimidate him like he did when he wanted information.

Castiel stopped that short, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him back to the bed. "Lie back down, Dean!  Your stitches will break if you move too much."  Castiel refused to see his careful stitching go to waste.

"Didn't know you care so much." Dean returned cockily.

Castiel snarled, lifting his hand and moving away from his former patient.  "I refuse to let my work go to waste."

Suspicious eyes watch him and the rest of his siblings, because no one avoids that subject this well unless they have something to hide.  “Stop stalling and give us a name." 

"It's Lucifer, alright?  Named after the devil himself...pretty spectacular ain't it?"  Lucifer snarled, acting highly defensive and suddenly the others went tense.  It was rare that Lucifer ever got mad or even irritated and they were not sure what had set him off this time.  He stormed out, pulling Michael out with him.

Gabriel winced and gave Castiel a significant look before following his brother muttering, "Shit, Luci."

Castiel just blinked and informed the Winchester brothers rather bluntly, "I believe you've pissed him off.  Don't move until you're fully healed.  Samuel, let Dean take care of you, you were more injured then he was."  Instructions given he moved away, past Sam’s bed and towards the door.

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second.”  Dean said making a move aborted only when Castiel turned to glare at him, "Where are you going?"

"I believe we're leaving.  Going home, I suppose."  He kept the information minimal, answering the question only in the barest ways.  It really was not Dean’s business where they were headed after all. 

The brothers exchange looks and Sam raised an eyebrow as he asked Castiel, "Just like that?"   

"We never stick around after hunts but Michael and Lucifer insisted.  Lucifer insisting, well, that's nothing different.  But Michael?  You two must be something.  They're talking like they've heard of you more than normal.  No surprise, they hunt the big game.  By now though...even Samandriel has heard your names."  Castiel half turned around, brow once again furrowed.  "You two must be special."  With that he closed the door behind him leaving Dean and Sam exchanging confused looks amongst themselves.

 

 


End file.
